Just Let It Go
by RampagingNightmares
Summary: Lucy leaves Magnolia after a confrontation with Natsu. Years later the secret shes been keeping is revealed, taking her back to the place she had left behind. Things are not always as they seem, and Lucy finds this out the hard way. **Editing in progress.**
1. Chapter 1

**_As it says in the summary, I am finally editing this story. It's long over due. Chapters have been taken down so i can edit them properly and will be reposted once im done. _**

**_I was reading through it and couldnt help but cringe. It was almost a year ago that i posted this fic, and id like to think that ive improved since then lol Thanks for all the reviews and such even though it hadn't been proof read :P_**

**Much love xOx**

* * *

Chapter One.

_\- To risk causing pain to a loved one, for the sake of another. Is it a hidden form of courage ? -_

* * *

_It's been nearly eight years since I moved away from Magnolia. Can you believe it? **Eight** years.. _

_Time.. It passes by so slowly and yet at the same time, too fast. And as the days turn into the weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into years.. you can't help but wonder where it all went and look back on the 'what ifs'.._

_I'd say that I am not one of those people. That I don't think about my past. But I'm a terrible liar, so it wouldn't matter if I did. You'd see right through it anyway.. _

_Not a day goes by that I don't think about my family. Sometimes when I'm alone I like to create images in my head of what you all look like now, and if you all act the same. _

_Like Erza. Do you still enjoy a slice of cheesecake after a mission? I can still remember the air of peace and serenity that would surround you after each bite. Your elegance and strength always amazed me.. I wish I had your grace._

_Does Gray still have that disturbingly hilarious habit of stripping without a second thought? Does Juvia still fawn over him? Does **he **still act as though he doesn't love every minute of it? I really hope not Gray._

_And what of Wendy? My goodness.. how old must you be now? 18? 19? I bet you're even more beautiful than you were as a child.. are you still the sweet, caring girl that I remember Wendy? ... silly question right? Of course you are.._

_I've finished my novel Levy.. the one I promised you'd be the first to read? I've also written a few more.. I suppose it's my way of making up for leaving you.. one day, I hope you'll get to read them.._

_And you.. _

_Are you still as loud and reckless as I remember? Do you still treasure your family more than your own life? _

_Are... are you happy? _

_I hope so.. honestly. I do.. I hope that your life turned out the exact way you wanted it.._

_If it has.. then I am happy.._

_I know that we didn't part on good terms. Hell.. that's an understatement.. but I still should not have kept the truth from you.. I wonder if you'll hate me for it. For not telling you about them. I just pray that if ever you find out.. you can also find it in yourself to forgive me.._

_I've told myself constantly that it's for your own good. That's it's for you why I kept them to myself. You told me to leave, to never look back, so I did. I've also had to remind myself that you don't **deserve **to know them because even though we didn't work out.. you shouldn't have asked me to leave. _

_But those are just excuses for me to hide behind because I know that if you knew, you'd love them as much as I do.. you'd want to spend time with them.. I'd have to watch them walk away with you and the love of your life and as much as I know it's wrong.. that it's incredibly selfish of me.. I don't think I could handle that. _

_I still love you, Natsu.. and Mavis does it hurt.. but they are mine.. they're the only connection I have left of you.. and I'll be damned if I have to share them with another woman. _

_I miss you.. I think about you all the time.. I can't forget about you, that's one of your conditions that I've failed to accomplish.. it's impossible and I'm not going to waste my time trying. _

_You will always be the only one for me, Natsu. _

_Always._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Small droplets of water fell on to the thin sheet of paper causing the words to become blurry and blotched together.

"Kai? Do you think.. she wants to go back to Magnolia?"

Kais reached over and took the paper from his sisters trembling hands with a small frown on his face. "You really know how to ask stupid questions, don't you Suki." The blonde said harshly. "Of course she doesn't! And do you know why? Because **he's **there."

Sukis' fists clenched and she jumped to feet, her onyx eyes shining with tears. "Quit being such a jerk Kai!" She yelled. "Dad doesn't know we exist so why do you hate him so much huh?!"

"He hurt mother!"

Sukis' lip trembled as her brother growled down at the letter.

"He broke her heart and made her leave! That's why I hate him! And don't call him dad!"

"I know.. but still.." she whimpered. "Momma said so herself.. if he did know about us.. things would be different.."

"I knew we shouldn't have read this stupid thing!" Kais snarled and began tearing it to shreds. "You've become even more stupid than earlier!"

"Shut up!" The little girl screamed.

"He told her to leave and never come back! That man is a complete waste of space! get it through your stupid head!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "The sooner you accept that the better!"

Without another word Suki spun on her heel and fled the room in tears.

Kais glared down at the scattered bits of paper, his mood now dark and gloomy because of his sisters inability to see things for what they were. It didn't matter if that man knew nothing about them.. his mother was right. After what he did, he didn't deserve them. None of them.

The living room door opened a few short moments later and a pink haired woman popped her head in.

"Your mother will be home shortly young master, time to wash up for dinner."

"Yes ma'am.." The blonde replied instantly. "I'll just pack our books away first.."

Virgo looked down the hall before returning her gaze to the scowling blonde standing in the middle of the living room.

"It is not a crime for the young lady to wish she knew her father is it? do you not hope for the same?" She inquired curiously, even though she pretty much knew the answer already. And that saddened her immensely.

Kais shook his head and looked up when the maid walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Then that is your choice." she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But your sister longs for the opposite, and it is your duty as an elder brother to help her, bar judgement. She needs understanding and comfort from the one that has been by her side since birth."

Kais was certain he heard a lecture somewhere in there and hung his head in shame.

"You may go wash up, I shall clean in here for you."

Nodding meekly Kais shuffled out of the room but instead of going to the bathroom he headed for the door that was decorated in so much pink that it made him wonder how it could possibly be her favorite color when she dressed and acted like a boy most times.

The sound of her muffled sobs reached his ears causing his hand to halt mid-air and drop to his side. He hadn't meant to snap at her like that, it was just so confusing to him how she could still think the world of a stranger that practically tossed their mother away like yesterdays leftovers. Had she no sense of loyalty? Was her head really that thick?

"You're not a bad person...you still love Momma...right daddy?"

His brow furrowed and his hands clenched. He could just picture her laying on her bed and staring at the photo of their parents, the one their mother had given to her on their 5th birthday. She would always talk to it, or more specifically _**him**. _she 'd tell him about her day and all the new things she learnt, the people she had talked to, and for some reason it severely irritated him.

_"She needs understanding and comfort and it is your duty as an elder brother, to help her."_

Virgos' words kept repeating in his head over and over as he thought of his teary eyed sister on the opposite side of the door, he really hated it when they cried.

She had said it's his duty..that he needed to help her.

But how could he? How was he supposed to convince her that the man's no good when they haven't even _met? _ And then a thought popped into his head.

But.. could he really do that to his mother?

"Maybe one day...we can be a family...that's all I want.."

Hearing her hopeful voice fuelled his determination to make her see sense and so without any further regard to how his decision would effect their mother, he burst inside the room.

"Leave me alone Kais, I'm not hungry."

He ignored her request completely and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Im sorry I upset you Suki, It was mean..what I said...I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.."

She glanced up at him before sighing and looking back at the frame in her hands.

"I know you don't like to think about him Kai, but I...I can't help it." She whispered, running a finger over the pink haired man grinning back at her.

Kais nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I want to ask you something." He said slowly, turning his head to stare out the window.

"If...If you got to see for yourself that he really doesn't give a crap about mother...about us...would you drop your ridiculous fantasy of us becoming a happy family one day?"

His question shocked her and he could see the confusion shining in her eyes through her reflection in the glass. She bit her lip as her eyes shifted back to the photo she was holding and nodded her head.

"Of course I would." She replied. "I mean..It'd hurt...real bad...but at least I'd know for sure if that was really true...you know? He doesn't even know we _exist Kai._. and I don't want to wait until I'm old before I get the chance to meet him.."

Kais knew that what he was about to say was going to put them both in hot water once they got caught. He knew that it wasn't right by his mother what he was planning to do, and that it could cause even more heartache for her. But it needed to be done. Suki wouldn't let it go otherwise.

"Why do you ask? and why do you look so serious all of a sudden?"

Kais turned to her once more and took the picture from her. His eyes swept over the younger version of their mother and a small smile settled on his face.

He really hoped she wouldn't leave his punishment up to that creepy bull spirit like last time..

"Tomorrow.." He said, now staring at the emblem on the mans arm.

"You and I are going to find a fairy."

* * *

A/N ~ And there is the re-edited chapter one of my first ever fanfic! The rest shall follow in time.

Hugs&amp;kisses for all xoX


	2. Chapter 2

I own everything.

Even you.

Because I'm awesome.

Xox

* * *

Chapter Two.

\- Why is it we never trust our instincts or that gut wrenching feeling until it's too late? -

* * *

From the minute she awoke to the second her feet touched the tiled floor of the book store she worked in, Lucy couldn't seem to shake the feeling of unease that followed her around like a bad smell.

"Lucy-Chan!"

Said girl cringed inwardly hearing that loud screeching voice of her co-worker. The girl could be so irritating at times and it usually wouldn't take her long to snap. But she was grateful for the distraction so she smiled and greeted the other woman wiith a two fingered salute.

"Morning Cinthya."

The smile on the brunettes face fell when she got a good look at Lucys' attire. "Lucy-Chan! You're never going to find your prince when you dress like that!" She whined, her face scrunching up into a look of absolute disgust.

Lucy rolled her eyes and moved to the back room to dump her bag. "Finding my _prince _isn't on my to-do list Cin, you know that." She answered as she re-emerged with a stack of paperbacks. "And you also know I happen to like the way I dress."

Cinthya pouted and continued to eye her choice of clothes for the day.

A plain grey singlet that stopped just above her bellybutton, a plain black unbuttoned vest over it, black leather fingerless gloves,, a grey weird belt thing that looked more like a piece of cloth - wrapped around her waist and tied in a knot on the side with the ends hanging down and dark loose fitted pants that were then tucked into what she could only assume were mens combat boots.

"I don't see how." She mumbled. "But you wouldn't look half bad if you know, you at least lost the vest and cloth thing."

Lucys' eye twitched.

"And the hair? Its in dire need of a trim I'd say..or at least a different style once every now and then maybe? You've been single the whole time i've known you! Spruce yourself up a little!"

Snarling like a beast, Lucy snapped her head to the side to release her waist length braid out of the other girls hand. She glared menacingly and leaned over the counter until their faces were an inch apart.

"One more word Cin-" she growled. "And I swear i'll knock you on your ass and clip off every single one of your pretty pink nails."

Cinthya gasped in horror, her face paling as she took three steps back, clutching her freshly manicured nails protectively against her chest. "You wouldn't?!"

Lucy straightened up and re-adjusted the books against her hip. "Are you willing to risk finding out?"

The brunette shook her head violently and waited until Lucy was a good distance away before sighing in relief and sagging against the wall.

Lucy was fuming. She had met Cinthya not long after finding an apartment and the two had become friends, but the girl still tended to rub her the wrong way at times. Especially when looks and partners were involved. She didn't need to hear about her lack of a love life, and she sure as hell didn't need to be reminded how long it's been since she's so much as 'hugged' a man.

Loke didn't count. Not in her opinion anyway.

And then there was the issue with her 'new style'. Natsu was the reason she started dressing differently. What he had said that day had not only stung and made her feel cheap, it had also stuck.

**_"You look like a call girl most times, and that ain't my style."_**

She had begun to wonder if everyone else saw her the way he did and had become so distraught over it that before she knew it, her bright designer shirts were swapped with plain singlets and hoodies that were two sizes too big, her short skirts were packed away and in their place were plain black leggings &amp; dark baggy pants, and her heels were replaced with combat boots.

But she had honestly grown to love this new look, preferred it even. She felt comfortable and if she were to be completely honest, she loved dressing similar to Natsu. It reminded her of when Virgo would provide them with matching outfits.

Sighing wistfully, she banished all further thoughts of her lost love to the back of her mind and focused solely on doing her job.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The time had just gone past 1 in the afternoon when Lucy checked out for an early break. That damn feeling had been nagging at her all morning so she finally gave in to it and left to investigate.

She was running through a check list in her head of all the things she did at home before leaving for work that morning, which then led to the memory of the twins words as they were saying goodbye.

...

"We love you mama! Always and no matter what! You gotta remember that k?" Suki chirped with a big smile.

Beside her Kais nodded his head in agreement and took her hand. "We'd never abandon you mother. And if we ever did leave it'll most likely be because Suki's a big baby." He said with a teasing smirk, earning himself a glare and sharp nudge in the stomach.

"But we'd come back." Suki continued while Kais squeezed her hand, finishing off their speech with a serious look in his eyes. "Id make sure to of it."

...

Her pace began to quicken the more she thought about their behaviour. At the time she hadn't thought anything of it because they made it a habit of letting her know how much they loved her.

But now the more it played in her head, the heavier her heart felt.

Why now, for the life of her - did she feel that this time was different? That they were giving her an underlining message?

"Loke!" She called out frantically.

Over the years as she trained with her spirits her magic power had increased exponentially and her bonds with them had grown to the point where she could now summon them without holding their keys and keep at least three in the human world just a little over four days at a time. An ability that came in handy more often then not.

Not a heartbeat later a small 'poof' was heard and Loke appeared, falling into step beside his mistress with a concerned look marring his handsome features. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I need you to go back to the apartment and look in the twins room for anything suspicious! No questions just go!"

He vanished immediately and Lucy broke out into a sprint. The distress she was feeling was to strong for her to care about how rude she had been. There was always time for apologies later after all.

She made it to the school exactly 6 minutes later and barrelled her way through to the office.

"Ms Heartfilia! Are you alright?" The receptionist squeaked having been jolted awake by the sudden noise.

"I need...to see...my children." She managed to gasp out as she held onto the office desk to steady herself while she caught her breath.

The girl nodded and jumped out of her seat. "I'll go get them right away ma'am."

Lucy nodded her thanks and covered her face, letting out a shakey laugh. She was just being paranoid after all it seemed.

She walked over to the seats and sunk down with a heavy sigh. She'd snapped at Loke like a bossy housewife and threatened Cinthya more times then she cared to count, and all because she was anxious for no good reason.

The door opened and a girl skipped in with big blue eyes and red hair that reminded her some much of Erza. "Miss Lucy!" She practically screamed. "Have you come to see the principal?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "Hello Paskell. Not today, I came to steal the twins away for a bit."

Paskell tilted her head, a look of confusion passing over her face. "But..they're not here today Miss Lucy, I thought they might've been at home sick.."

The receptionist entered with a look matching Paskells, and Loke appeared too, his mouth set in a grim line and a pink piece of paper clutched tightly in his left hand.

"Ms Heartfilia"

"Lucy.." They called out in unison.

She acknowledged neither of them because her eyes had zeroed in on the paper.

Her heart began to slow down and she had to remind herself to breath.

She didn't need to ask what is was about or whom it was from. The dread she had been feeling all day, and the look on her spirits face had already told her.

"Lucy."

_"Don't say it Loke..' _she inwardly begged. _'Please.. Please don't say it.."_

"It seems.. that they've gone to Magnolia.."

Time slowed down as thoughts and images of the place she once called home and the people she'd thought she would never see again ran through her head.

Loke was in front of her now, kneeling and watching her reaction with a concern that she was all to used to, and quite frankly - sick of.

"I doubt they've gotten too far." She heard him say. "Just say the word and I'll go bring them-"

"It's ok Loke." She cut in , her voice portraying a calm that did not match the inner turmoil she was experiencing. "I will."

Loke began to stammer in shock as she stood and left without another word.

"Are..you sure?." He asked once he caught up to her again. "You dont have to go, let Virgo and I-"

Lucys' magic power began to pulsate around her, effectively shutting up. "Give me the letter."

He handed it over and watched her closely. She was acting too nonchalant about the situation, and that bothered him.

\- **_Mother... By the time you find this we will already be gone.. please understand, this is something we had to do.. we love you, very much.. but we need to meet him.. please don't come after us. We'll be back before you know it! _**

**_Love Kais &amp; Suki. _**

She crumpled it in her hand and tossed it into the next waste bin they passed, her face completely blank.

Loke followed her back to the book store and just watched in silence as she told her boss she had to leave, that the twins had taken off and she needed to get them. The old man had nodded, wished her luck and gave her that weeks pay check.

As they headed towards the apartment complex Loke reached out to grab her hand but she increased her pace to avoid him.

"Go back Loke. Thank you for coming and Im sorry for earlier." She said evenly. "I want to do this on my own. So go back, please. I'll let you know when we get back so we can all have dinner together."

"Lucy.."

"Its fine Loke." She snapped."I'm fine. I'll _be _fine. I'm just going to go to Magnolia, knock them both out and bring them home. Simple."

Sighing in resignation he bowed and left without another word.

She reached the building and climbed the steps two at a time and waited until she was safely inside her bedroom before finally letting herself succumb to the anxiety and despair that consumed her.

* * *

Meanwhile on a train heading south, the twins were sitting in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Suki was nervous and excited about meeting their father whereas Kais was plotting ways he could enact bodily harm on the man.

Neither wanted to think about their mother and how she'd react when she found out.

They'd been travelling for at least 6 hours and had another three hours to go yet before they'd reach Magnolia station.

"I'm going to sleep for a little ok?" Suki yawned as she moved to the same seat as her brother and lay down, using his leg as a pillow.

She was asleep within seconds and Kais finally let out the deep sigh he'd been holding in. They hadn't even reached their destination yet and he could already feel the tension building.

"Excuse me? May I sit here? Everywhere else is full.."

Kais looked up to see a young woman and blushed despite himself.

"Um..Ok." He answered softly.

The girl beamed and sat down, thanking him and questioning where they were headed in the process.

"My sister and I are going to Magnolia to visit our...father." He answered politely.

"Oh how cute! My name is Momoka by the way! and yours?" She cooed holding out a hand.

"My name is Lukais." He replied with a smile. "And this is Natsuki."

When he reached out to shake her hand, his eyes seemed to dull slightly upon contact and images flashed in his mind. He shook his head to clear it and blinked a few times before pulling his arm back quickly.

He felt very uneasy.. and a small voice in the back of his head was urging him to awaken his sister and get them both away from this woman.

Momoka gushed and giggled having seemingly missed Kais strange reaction. "Aw you two are positively adorable! Natsu is very lucky to have such sweet and cute children! Im so darn jealous!"

The smile on Kais face faltered a little. So she knows their father? Perhaps that's why he doesn't like the feel of her...

Well whatever the case, he didn't want her there anymore.

Momoka tilted her head as she regarded the two before her, the smile not once leaving her face. "Why don't you have a rest too? You've been on the train an awfully long time! You must be super tired."

"I'm fine."

Momoka giggled and leaned forward. "It's ok I'll watch over you both! Promise! So have a sleep." She reached over and ruffled his hair. "I insist."

Kais frowned but nodded regardless and leant his head against the window.

"I'll wake you when we're near Magnolia." She whispered.

His eyes finally closed and he felt himself slowly drift off.

* * *

A/N ~ Nothing irritates me more than not noticing auto-correct has done it's thing and fucked with my work until I've already saved, printed and or published it .

Peace and love xoX


	3. Chapter 3

So my computer decided to crash and in the process it deleted all my saved files, including this story -_- i am beyond annoyed.

I can still pretty much remember how the story goes but from here onwards it may be a bit different.

I hope you enjoy my re-edit, and for those of you that have just found this, welcome :)

Also, my inner nut won't allow me to continue with SOF until I've re-posted this. My apologies for the inconvenience.

Onward !

:3

* * *

Chapter Three

\- To forgive without a second thought is one thing . But feeling the need not to do so in the first place is another thing entirely -

* * *

Her day had started off as any other.

Wake up - shower &amp; change - meet Romeo for breakfast - and then head to the guild to find a mission.

The mission in itself was simple if not a little tiring; escort a wealthy family to a wedding taking place in the next town over, and bring them back again. The family was nice enough so the journey had been somewhat pleasant, but the heiress had been fawning over her partner the entire way and so Wendy was a little more than relieved to see the back of them.

"Something on your mind, Wendy?"

"Nope."

Romeo arched a brow as said girl strode past him and onto the awaiting train.

"I'm perfectly... fine.."

"Yeah. You sound fine." Romeo sighed out as he came up behind her. "Let's just find a seat okay?"

"Uh.. yeah.. sure.."

Romeo led them to a compartment and sat down heavily. Girls could be such a handful..

"I'm sensing something strange.." Wendy whispered as she took her seat slowly, her eyes sweeping over the other occupants aboard the train. "I know you aren't that great at sensing magic energy but.. can you feel it? It's very.. heavy... and there's more than one.."

Romeo was immediately on the alert and closed his eyes in order to focus. "It's faint but.. I can definitely feel it.. what do you make of it? Ally?"

Wendy frowned and stood back up. "I'm going to take a walk." She said as she removed her bag and depositing it on her seat. "Wait here alright? I'll be right back."

"You can't be serious." Romeo said grabbing her wrist and standing in the process. "If the magic energy is as strong as you're making it out to be, then I'm coming with you."

"I appreciate the notion Romeo. But I'm a dragonslayer remember? I was trained by Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza. I can look after myself."

"That's beside the point!" He hissed. "It could be dangerous and I'm not about to sit here and allow you to walk into it alone!"

Wendy smiled fondly, and raised her other hand to place on his cheek causing Romeo to still instantly and flush a deep red.

"I'll be careful." She assured softly. "And I'll be right back.."

"I.. uh.."

Giggling softly the blunette kissed his forehead and walked away quickly, leaving Romeo behind stunned and completely flushed.

Snickers met his ears and Romeo looked over to see a group of men staring at him in amusement.

Groaning in embarrassment Romeo quickly sat down and buried his flaming face in his jacket and sighed miserably.

"I'm such a loser.."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As she moved cautiously through each compartment Wendy couldn't help but feel uneasy. The magic energy she had sensed seemed to be fluctuating at an abnormal rate, meaning someone was either preparing themselves for a battle, or they were distressed.

Surely a mage would have enough common sense not to put their lives, and countless others - at risk?

Then again, there were still a large number of dark guilds and evil wizards out there.. fighting on a public mode of transportation would hardly register on their consideration radar.

The sound of muffled laughter caught her attention as she was about to slide open the next door but instead of charging inside she focused in on the voice and decided to do a little snooping first.

~.~.~.~.~

"Targets acquired sir. I placed them both under a little sleeping spell."

"Are you sure that you have the right ones this time Momoka?" A low voice hissed. "Do you remember what happened last time when you thought you had captured them?"

Momoka giggled whilst rolling her eyes. "I'm absolutely sure sir. Here, see for yourself." She spun the communication lacrima around and smirked. "Two mini spawns of the dragonslayer, all bound up and ready for delivery."

"Ahhh... splendid indeed.. they have grown magnificently.."

"It's too bad." Momoka said whilst twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "The poor things were on their way to meet their father."

The man on the lacrima laughed darkly. "That just makes this all the more sweeter.. now hurry up and bring them back before their mother comes after them. No doubt she'll already be on her way."

"Tch. You've nothing to worry about sir. That bimbo won't stand a chance against me."

It was at that moment the door had been kicked in causing Momoka to gasp and the man to growl.

"You better not loose them Momoka!"

"I won't!" She snapped back, turning the lacrima off and jumping to her feet.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "You have no business with me so be gone filth.."

"I couldn't help but to over hear your conversation." Wendy answered as she slowly advanced on them. "Enhanced hearing can be such a bother sometimes."

"Don't you dare take another step or I'll blow up this train and everyone in it!"

Wendy stopped and her eyes shifted to the sleeping duo behind the seething brunette and her heart leapt with equal amounts of amazement and concern.

When she had heard this woman refer to them as the spawn of a dragonslayer, she had immediately wondered when one of the Saber-slayers had children. But then the familiarity in the scents she was picking up had made her think of another possibility.. and dear Mavis.. she couldn't believe her eyes.

Momoka stepped in her line of vision causing Wendy to snap out of her daze and narrow her eyes.

She had heard that this woman was kidnapping her friends children.. she would not allow her to walk away without being severely punished.

But she needed to get her away from them first and preferably off the train.

"Considering you haven't made a move to escape yet, I'm going to take a guess and assume that you are nothing but talk."

Momoka growled as Wendy arched a brow and slowly lifted her foot mockingly.

"And also, by the look on your face.. you know too well who I am. Don't you, Momoka?"

"You are nothing but a cheap who-"

Unfortunately Momoka didn't get to finish her sentence because the next thing she knew, she was smashing through the row of chairs, her face searing with pain.

"Wendy!"

Wendy sighed in frustration and glared at the doorway where Romeo was standing looking bewildered. "What's going on?"

"She attacked me for no good reason!" Momoka cried. "I wasn't even doing anything wrong!"

Wendy scoffed whereas Romeo blinked uncertainly.

"Wendy?"

"Please help me.." The brunette sobbed as she crawled towards Romeo and hiding behind him. "She.. she thinks I'm up to no good when I'm not I swear!"

Wendy narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Get away from her Romeo. Now."

He glanced down at the sobbing girl briefly then moved over her. However, he didn't make it far as his body slumped to the floor.

"Romeo! Damn you, what'd you do to him?!"

Momoka giggled and pushed herself up onto her feet. "Don't worry. It's just a small sleeping spell. It'll wear off in a day or two."

Wendy rushed her then, intent on knocking her out. But the girl disappeared before she managed to land a hit and reappearing next to the twins.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've somewhere to be." Momoka sneered as she placed a hand on each of the kids heads.

Wendys' eyes widened. "Noo!" She screamed, leaping towards them. She managed to grab onto the boys leg and yanked, pulling him back to her just as the others vanished, Momokas outraged screech fading away with them.

* * *

She knew that coming back here would be a mistake..

Of course she didn't blame them.. she'd been gone almost a whole decade and hadn't kept in touch..

Everyone had fallen silent when she stepped through the doors and had remained so ever since.

"Hey.. everyone... long time no see.."

Her voice seemed to be the trigger because the next thing she knew, everyone was careening towards her screaming "LUCY!."

She fell beneath the mass of bodies with tears in her eyes and laughter bubbling through her chest.

Boy had she missed them..

"What's going on here?"

A stern voice called out, causing everyone to part and Lucys throat to clog up.

_Erza.._

The scarlet haired woman descended the stairs, her eyes remaining glued to the blonde still sitting on the floor In the entrance way.

Neither spoke and all eyes were on them, each holding their breath with anticipation and curiosity as they watched Erza approach their long lost celestial mage.

"Lucy."

The blonde chuckled nervously, her eyes welling up with tears and her hands shaking at her sides.

"Erza.. I'm sorry for-"

Her words were cut off as the elder woman grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and into a hug.

"Idiot." She scolded gently with a smile on her face. "You've nothing to apologize for.. we're just glad you're home."

She felt someone else drop their chin on to her other shoulder whilst their hand ruffled her hand.

"Gray.." she breathed out with a shaky laugh. "It's good to see you.."

"Likewise, Lucy.. welcome home.."

The guild then erupted into deafening cheers and whistles as they all chorused:

"Welcome home, Lucy!"

* * *

A/N ~ I've decided to take a year off studying and focus on work and enjoying life lol my parents weren't too thrilled but hey.. it's my life. And I'll live it how I wanna! Three cheers if you agree! ;D


End file.
